Cancer Center Administration undertakes a range of activities essential to maximizing the effectiveness of CCSG-supported infrastructure and adding value to the UC Davis cancer research enterprise and the integrated cancer program with the Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory (LLNL). Administration oversight of CCSG expenditures ensures that they are used only in the ways specified by NCI Guidelines and the proposal for competitive renewal of NCI designation. Activities encompass support for scientific programs and collaborations, membership, shared resources, developmental funds used for pilot studies, recruitment and developing shared resources, clinical trial data management, and leadership organizations. The Administration adds value to the cancer research effort by planning and organizing Cross Talk meetings, cancer biology seminars, an annual research symposium, and various collaborative conferences targeting Initiatives In breast cancer, Inflammation, stem cells, Imaging, brain tumors, and key research communities at UC Davis and LLNL. In addition, Administration is responsible for the coordination of Cancer Center membership, the Cancer Center Web site (http://cancer.ucdmc.ucdavis.edu), and various list serves and communication tools. Central operations, fiscal affairs, contract and grant administration, purchasing, event planning, proposal development, and public affairs are other core services provided by Cancer Center Administration to the Director, senior leaders and to the membership at large to advance strategic plans, new areas of research, and team science.